Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned
by PegasusWings
Summary: What if the gender roles were switched? now being Erika, Raoula and Christian- expect catfights and dark plots! i have edited part 1 so i've included it but this is part 2 please review! will update soon!


Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

An auction house, cold dark and dismal. To one it would seem boring but to an artist the remnants of a grand and glorious Opera House. The auctioneer drivelled on about the history of the house.  
"Lot 665, a Papier Mache music box attached a figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. May I commence at 15 Franks?" He said. A figure in the darkness rose their hand slowly also disinterested. "15 I'm bid" The auctioneer stated pointing to the figure his eyes scanned the room. Another hand raised, it was the hand of a woman in a wheelchair. Hers eyes burned at the sight of the music box her nurse nodded at the auctioneer. "20" the auctioneer stated licking his lips at the growing price. Another woman stepped forward and raised her arm, "25" she stated. The woman in the wheelchair stared to her and they exchanged a brief moment and she raised her arm limply. "30!" The auctioneer shouted. The older woman shook her head and nodded towards the wheelchair bound woman and turned away.  
"Sold, to the Lady Daae!" He shouted. Lady Daae was then handed the music box and she turned it round in her hands staring at it every detail, she stroked the monkeys head and sighed. "A collectors piece indeed, every detail exactly as he said. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead?" She said with a hint of sadness at a distant memory. The auctioneer continued.  
"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted it up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?" He chuckled. The chandeliers raised and seemed to brush back the old cobwebs and dust. Lady Daae stared at the monkey brought back horrific remnants of the past.

Paris 1870

The rehearsals for Chalumeau's El Matador were underway and the theatre buzzed with excitement as they unsuccessfully tried to piece the play together. Young Christian stood to the side of the stage laughing to himself at the calamity on the stage, nobody was pitch perfect and the dancing was always off. Madame Giry wandered round the stage shouting at various dancers, she often stamped her staff at them furiously; she was a tall pale woman with a tightly tied bun in her hair. She wore a long black dress whilst almost made her look like she was floating; this look was also complimented by a fixed cold gaze. Christian ran his hands through his soft brown hair and sighed. He turned to see he had been joined by Meg Giry whose blonde hair and eyes glittered in the light, she leant against Christian and they smirked together at one of the dancers standing on another's toes, Meg then laughed loudly her voice was musical. Christian laughed and put his fingers to his lips in an attempt to quieten her down, suddenly Christian nudged Meg and pointed towards two confused men wandering round the stage being shown around by the manager. The conductor became irritated and stared at the men who were beginning to get in the way of the performers.  
"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing!" He snapped waving his arms erratically in anger. Monsieur Lefevre smiled apologetically to the conductor and clapped his hands to get the cast's attention.

"My apologies Monsieur Reyer. Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen,  
please if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement.  
I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre" Monsieur Lefevre said nodding his head to the cast members who looked around at each other and awkwardly started to clap one by one. The two new owners were very different men. Monsieur Firmin was a rather tall slender man who had a neatly curled moustache and wore equally neat and expensive clothes. His partner Monsieur Andre was a slightly smaller man whose race was a bit redder than his partners but he smiled friendly and nodded towards some of the female dancers seductively. Monsieur Firmin stepped forward.  
"And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, The Lady Raoula de Changy" He said cheerfully and gestured for someone to step forward. From behind the two men a beautiful young woman stepped forward, her eyes glittered in the stage lights and her lips were a deep red and her smile was a thing of true beauty. She had long flowing brown hair and she complemented her look with a pale pink dress which fitted her like the image of a valuable painting. She laughed sweetly and gestured her hand to the actors.  
"My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire" She smiled. Monsieur Lefevre placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the cast. "My lady, Gentlemen, Signor Carlos Giudicelli, our leading Tenor for five seasons now." He said happily. Raoula smiled at Carlos and in the background someone cleared their throat impatiently. Monsieur Lefevre turned to his side and met the gaze of an unhappy woman who scowled at him angrily.  
"My apologies, And Signora Ubalda Piangi our lead soprano" he said with a hint of annoyance. The woman smirked and curtsied to the men and flicked her hair back.  
"An honour, Signora. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.  
I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur" Raoula said softly looking towards the conductor and smiling angelically.  
"Thank you, Madame. Once more if you please, Signora!" He shouted. Raoula disappeared backstage and the cast buzzed about the new patron. Some of the dancers fussed about her beauty whilst some of the male's dancers laughed to themselves about what they could do. Carlos strutted around the stage telling everyone of how he was convinced that the Lady Raoula loved him. Christian watched as Raoula passed him and Meg. He knew who she was and he longed after her as she drifted down the hallway. Christian was almost left breathless by her presence and beauty.  
"She didn't recognise me" Christian said sadly looking down as Raoula disappeared out of sight. Meg placed an arm around him and sighed resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll bet that she didn't see you" She said comforting him. Meg then tapped Christian as their cue called, Christian picked up Meg and began to effortlessly dance with her carefully counting his steps. By now Madame Giry showed the men around the dancers carefully checking their steps whilst entertaining the gentleman.  
"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, messieurs" Madame Giry explained eagerly watching the dancers for mistakes. The men looked at the female dancers and Andre smiled happily and nudged Firmin.  
"I see why, especially that little blonde angel." Firmin said. Madame Giry turned and shot him a disapproving look, she then smiled serenely.  
"My daughter, Meg Giry." She said emphasising the daughter part. Firmin nodded and noticed Christian lifting Meg.  
"And that exceptional young man dancing with her , I trust he is not her partner?" he asked cunningly. Madame Giry laughed loudly.  
"Christian Daaé, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising." She said. Firmin smiled at Andre when hearing this. Firmin then thought about what he had just heard.  
"Daaé, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" He asked curiously. Madame Giry turned. "Her only child, orphan at 7, he was to be a blacksmiths apprentice but he felt that the arts were his true calling so he ran away to join the theatre where he came to live and train in the ballet dormitory. I practically see him as my son" She said. Andre shook his head in disbelief. "An orphan you say?" he exclaimed sounding shocked. "Well at least the Lady de Chaney is looking forward to the opera tonight" Andre said quickly changing the subject, everyone nodded in agreement.  
The music suddenly stopped as Carlos stamped his foot on the stage.  
"They are only interested by the dancing girls! Not true opera!" he shouted and folded his arms. Carlos was a round large man and his face grew redder with anger "You are as bad as him! And I will not be singing!" he continued pointing towards Monsieur Lefevre who looked around nervously smiling. Carlos then turned and stormed off pushing several people out of the way who crossed his path. Firmin and Andre looked toward Lefevre nervously.  
"What do we do?" Andre asked.  
"Grovel, grovel grovel" he said simply.  
"I say Andre isn't there a lovely Aria for Miguel in act 3? Perhaps you could show us your skills signor?" Andre shouted after Carlos almost pleading. Carlos stopped suddenly and turned proudly with a smug look.  
"If my managers command" he said proudly and sarcastically. He walked over to the conductor and raised his eyebrow. "Maestro!" he shouted snapping his fingers and clearing his throat. The conductor rolled his eyes. Carlos stood tall and started to sing strongly, many of the maids disappeared holding their hands over their ears and other grimaced as he tried to reach the higher notes. Andre and Firmin widened their eyes and sighed. Above the stage the rails began to creak and all of a sudden the curtain rail collapsed and fell directly onto Carlos who screamed with anger, many people ran to his aid but he beat them off and moaned to himself about his ruined song. The theatre was then alive with panic, some people screamed and others stood still in shock. Christian scanned the rails with his eyes and Meg clamped her arms around his waist.  
"He's here the phantom of the opera!" She shouted terrified shaking Christians arm. Christian looked down at Meg in disbelief. Lefevre shouted up at the rails.  
"Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" He snarled. A shadow of a shorter fat bearded man appeared and he shouted back.  
" Please, monsieur, don't look at me: as God's my witness, I was not at my post!" He shouted drunkly wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Please, monsieur, there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost" he sneered. The theatre then fell silent and everyone looked at each other nervously. Some of the women had gone pale and looked terrified whilst others stood closer to each other for comfort. Christian even felt himself holding Meg closer. Seeing this Lefevre scowled at Buquet "Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" he hissed. At this Buquet shrugged and disappeared back onto the rails, muttering drunken profanities to himself. By now Carlos was shouting angrily at Andre and Firmin in Spanish and he seemed to be packing up his things. Andre tried to plead with him.  
"Signor These things do happen." He said with a sigh of exasperation. Carlos turned and stood over Andre. "For the past 3 years these things do happen..." he said slowly. And do you stop them from happening? NO! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Ubalda! Andiamo!" He shouted bursting into a fit of rage pointing at his throat, he then turned and stormed away grabbing Ubalda by the hand who simply turned and sneered at Andre  
"amateurs!" she scolded and followed behind Carlos. Andre and Firmin stood still not sure of what to say next. Lefevre walked up to them both and shook their hands and then but on a hat.  
"I don't think these's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck.  
If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." He said and with he haste he made a quick exit before Firmin and Andre could object. Andre gulped and looked towards Firmin.  
"Signor Carlos will be back" he said nervously trying to comfort Firmin. Madame Giry stepped forward holding a small envelope.  
"You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." She said coldly. Firmin rolled his eyes.  
"God in heaven you're all obsessed!" he sighed. Madame Giry raised her eyebrow and walked round Andre and Firmin.  
"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue  
to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." She said. Andre almost choked at this.  
"His salary?" he shouted. Madame Giry nodded slowly  
"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Lady de Changy as your patron." She stated harshly.  
"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." He hissed snatching the letter and ripping it up in anger. Madame Giry shrugged and slowly walked off. Firmin ran after Madame Giry.  
"Madame please, who is the understudy for this role?" he pleaded. Madame Giry stared at him coldly.  
"Oh there is no understudy monsieur this is an entirely new production" she said simply and turned to leave. With this Firmin turned to Andre and looked like he was going to cry with frustration. "Can you believe it Andre? A full house - and we have to cancel!" He said sadly. Madame Giry turned at this.  
"Christian Daae could sing it" she said with her back turned away from them. Andre and Firmin looked up.  
"What the chorus boy?" Firmin sneered. Madame Giry sighed  
"Let him sing for you he has been well taught" she said turning to face him. At this Christian began to back off through the crowd of bystanders to make a swift exit. Meg stared at him and tried to pull him back. Christian shook his head, he looked nervous. "I can't Meg, I just can't" he said pulling away. Meg scowled  
"this is a great opportunity! I won't let you give up on your dream" she hissed pulling even harder on him. Christian twisted out of her grip and he wandered towards the stage exit trying not to be noticed. Madame Giry noticed this and stamped her cane at him, at this the crowd Christian was hiding in parted like the red sea leaving Christian vulnerable.  
"He has been taking lessons form a great teacher" Madame Giry continued beckoning Christian over with her finger. Everyone looked at Christian and he looked to the floor.  
"From whom?" Andre asked. Christian hesitated and looked around and met Madame Giry's gaze who raised her eyebrow at him.  
" I….. don't know sir" He whispered. Madame Giry stepped forward pushing Christian with her.  
"Let him sing for you Monsieur, he has been well taught" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Christian gulped and stepped forward. He looked to the side of the stage seeing the exit and moved his foot in its direction. Madame Giry stamped her cane at him and pointed to the front of the stage strictly. Christian breathed in and stepped forward his whole body was shaking. Meg bit her lip and placed her hands together nervously almost praying. Christian continued to walk forward into the spotlight. His breathing accelerated. He looked up and met the eyes of the conductor.  
"From the beginning of the aria then, Monsieur" The conductor instructed sounding exhausted. Christian nodded nervously. At first his singing was shaky and his notes were off key, he turned to see Andre and Firmin shaking their heads and looking down. Christian sighed to himself and turned to see Meg who smiled at him and nodded smiling. Christian looked out into the seats and imagined himself as a star which gave him a boost of confidence. At the top of the theatre a balcony rested over looking the stage. Christian stared at this balcony looking at a black figure which seemed to watch with interest. As Christian wandered out of the spotlight to gain a closer look he was distracted by a sound off stage which cut his concentration. When he looked back to the balcony again the figure was gone. He thought to himself but ignored it and finished the song beautifully. Christian was met with huge applause and he bowed to Andre and Firmin who smiled to themselves and granted him the role of Miguel.

An angel calls

That night Christian sat in Carlo's dressing room, it was huge and roses filled the room with their sweet aroma. Christian sat looking at himself in the full length mirror.  
"Me a singer?" he questioned himself. He hummed to himself and turned from the mirror. Christian sat quietly to himself waiting to be called. He was becoming increasing nervous. A draft seemed to fill the room and it sent a chill down his spine which made him shudder,  
"just breath" the draft seemed to hiss. Christian turned suddenly to the mirror and was startled when he was met with his own reflection which made him fall off his chair. He laughed to himself at his own idiocy and stood back up and brushed himself down. Time seemed to pass to quickly and Christian was soon called out to the stage. As Christian walked down the corridor towards the stage he was patted on the back and met with good wishes which seemed to comfort him.

As Christian entered the stage he strangely felt relaxed even with the staring eyes of the audience. He looked over to the wings and saw the other cast members sat nervously hoping for success, some of them even drank Whiskey quietly to themselves as he came out into the light he swiftly looked up to the boxes and caught a glimpse of Raoula. She looked amazing; she was the true image of perfection. Her hair was tied up neatly and she wore an emerald green dress that just slipped off her shoulders, she slowly fanned herself with an elegant fan. This made Christians heart flutter and he instantly became smitten. As the show continued Christian almost directed every song to Raoula without her knowledge and this created beautiful music and Christian's voice was perfect. Raoula sat and watched him carefully and examined Christian especially in his Aria. As he turned to sing a long note. Her eyes widened and she stood up on her feet applauding.  
"Can it be? Can it be Christian?" she said softly. "Bravo!" she shouted applauding him excitedly. Raoula left the box and wandered out into the gala. "Oh long ago, it seemed so long ago how young and innocent we were, he may not remember me but I remember him!" she laughed to herself twirling on the staircase holding her hand over her heart. Raoula made her way to the dressing rooms and stood waiting for Christian to arrive. The corridor was cold and empty and Raoula looked around eagerly for him anxious to see her long lost childhood sweetheart. A cold draft harshly blew at Raoula and she wrapped her shawl around herself for warmth. The corridor was then alive with the buzz of the shows success. Many people clinked drinks together and a thick fog from cigars filled the air. Raoula coughed and wafted the smoke away. Meanwhile Christian sat in the chapel and thought to himself.

He lit a candle an prayed to himself he looked up at the stained glass window of an angel, he had seen this image many times but it still gave him a feeling of peace and reminded him of his mother. Christian continued staring at the window until a draft blew out his candle. Christian looked down at the candle and felt the presence of another. "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi" the draft blew softly. Christian smiled looked around and saw no one stood in the room. Sighing he relit the candle and continued to pray to himself. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped up and met the eyes of Meg still in her ballet costume who smiled at him.  
"Christian" she said with a smile and the draft seemed to enact the same word. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect!" she said and hugged him. Christian smiled and laughed. Meg also lit a candle and knelt down next to Christian.  
"I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?" she asked Christian smiled and stood up and wandered over to a statue of an angel.  
"Mother once spoke of an angel, I never believed her as a child but when she died I dreamed the angel would appear. Now as I sing, I can sense her And I know she's here" Christian explained walked round the statue. Meg turned to face Christian and looked like she did not believe him.  
"Here in this room she calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding" He continued looking up towards the window again. Meg shook her head.  
"An angel? Do you believe your being taught by you mothers spirit?" she said. Christian nodded slowly.  
"Although I never believed my mother I do now, Somehow I know she's always with me ... she - the unseen genius ..." He said, Meg shook her head.  
"Christian, you must have been dreaming ...  
stories like this can't come true ... Christian, you're talking in riddles ... and it's not like you" She said. Christian nodded,  
"I didn't believe it either, but it happened when I was a child. I sat in this very chapel and asked my mother why she hadn't sent the angel and how perhaps I had lost faith in god and well…life. Then I was answered by a beautiful voice, so beautiful it must have been the voice of an angel. I swear" he said smiling at the memory. Meg nodded and Christian watched as his candle burnt out "It frightens me sometimes" Christian sighed looking up at the window again. Meg placed her hand on his hand.  
"Don't be frightened" she whispered and she leant to kiss him on the forehead. "I must go, I have to practice the routine. Angelo isn't as good at picking up the routine as you were…now that you're a star" she laughed. Christian laughed with her and soon enough she was gone and Christian was alone again.

Later Christian was sat in his dressing room overwhelmed by even more gifts and flowers than he could have imagined. Madame Giry put her hands on Christians shoulders.  
"you did very well" she said sweetly "he is pleased with you" she said handing Christian a single red rose with a black ribbon tied round it. Christian sighed and looked at the rose and placed it softly on his dresser. He stared into the dressers mirror and smiled softly at his success. As Madame Giry left, Raoula put her foot in the door and snuck in. she snuck up behind Christian and put her hands over his eyes.  
"Little Lotte, let her mind wander, Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls ...  
or of goblins, of shoes?" Raoula laughed. Christian smiled.  
"You remembered!" he beamed.  
"Of course! or of chocolates" she said turning Christian round. Christian smiled.  
"Those old paintings in the attic, Mother playing the violin as we sat and read to each other dark stories of the North" He said. Raoula laughed.  
"I can never remember why you called me Little Lotte but it is a name I love" she smiled stealing a chocolate from a nearby box. Christian held Raoula's hand.  
"What I love best is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" he sang. "It's what my mother always told us" he said sadly. Raoula sighed "I'm sorry Christian" she said sincerely. He nodded sadly.  
"Mother said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, Mother is dead, Raoula, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music much to my disbelief" he said with a tear in his eyes. Raoula nodded and decided to change the subject.  
" indeed you have. But now we'll go to supper and catch up!" she said. Christian smiled.  
" I would love to sweet Raoula but the angel of music is very strict and I must work on my confidence" he said sadly.  
"I shan't keep you up late! And I don't remember the boy of just 6years old jumping into the river to save my shawl and almost drowning like a fool needing confidence" she laughed. Christian smiled at the memory.  
"I can't…."He protested.  
"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Christian! Be the man I know that you are and don't keep Little Lotte waiting" she laughed leaving the room before Christian could argue. Christian sighed at the loss of the argument. Conceiting defeat he stood up and grabbed his coat and looked at himself in the mirror. As he turned to the door the candles suddenly blew out and the door sounded like it was locking from the outside. Christian froze with fear.  
"Insolent girl! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young siren, sharing in my triumph!" a voice roared. Christian looked around. He was shaking. He tried to speak.  
"Angel….I hear you…speak. I listen. Stay by my side…guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me…enter at last master" he gulped. The voice fell silent. "Angel?" Christian whispered looking around the room.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!" the voice softened. "Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!" Christian turned to the mirror in his reflection a dark figure appeared and the outline of a white mask could be seen. Christian stepped forward gingerly and the glass opened outwards towards him revealing the dark figure. They held out their hand which was covered by a black glove. Christian was deeply shocked and speechless. The figure stared intensely at him.  
"Come" the figure said. Christian cautiously grabbed the hand and the figure pulled leading him down a dimly candle lit corridor. Christian followed behind the figure wondering if he was dreaming and whether he had just fell asleep in his dressing room. The figure wore a long hooded cape and as Christian stepped forward he stepped on the back of it pulling it from the figure. In a flash the figure turned round and revealed a young woman with blonde hair and full red lips wearing a white half faced mask. Christians eyes widened.  
"You're a" he started. The woman stared deep into Christians eyes at this she became shy, she released her grip and placed her hands together after a few brief exchanges of eye contact she did not reply and continued to pull Christian forward until they stopped at a lake with a small boat waiting for them. She would dare not meet Christians gaze and she simply gestured for him to sit in the boat still watching him with great fascination and deep soulful eyes. The boat ride was silent and Christian hummed to himself. He often looked to his side trying to see who the mysterious woman was and what she wanted with him. "Surely this cannot be the angel?" he thought to himself.

Stranger than you dreamt it

after a while Christian hummed to himself as he passed beautiful architecture opposite the murky green lake. When he hummed the woman's eyes closed and she smiled as his voice quietly echoed through the large space.  
"Sing for me" she said strictly but soft to Christian. Christian obediently nodded and started to sing a song from his childhood softly. The woman listened carefully and instructed Christian's voice.  
"Sing!" she almost shouted. Christian realised this must have been another lesson and decided to sing a song from El Matador properly. His voice was beautiful and its sweet sound filled the silent space pleasantly, the woman nodded.  
"Sing my angel of music!" she shouted happily pleased with his efforts. Christian watched as a drawbridge opened and revealed a beautiful lair filled with lit candles. Christian rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. The boat drifted towards the bank of the lair and the woman stepped off the boat and threw her cape gracefully over a chair. She then turned to Christian, in the candle light her blonde hair made her look like an angel. Christian stared not sure of what to say, he still contemplated to himself whether he was dreaming or not. The woman walked around the bank nervously she wore black trousers and a black waist coat her eyes were curious and she studied Christians every movement and reaction to her lair, she looked like she was planning what she wanted to say.  
"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ... to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ... music..." She said softly still studying Christian's every movement. Christian sat nervously trying not to meet her gaze.  
"You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ... since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ... my music ..." She continued turning to away from Christian and looking at a model of the opera stage. She continued staring at the model until she sighed and turned back to Christian holding out her hand to him. Christian agreed and she helped him out the boat, still holding his hand she walked over to an Organ and stroked the keys as she passed. Christian watched as she touched them gently. Christian tried to find the confidence to talk to her.  
"Please who are you?" he blurted. The woman turned her mask face Christian and he noticed her eyes were a jade green and they were truly beautiful. She sighed and let go of Christians hand not answering his question.  
"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... Silently the senses abandon their defences ..." she sang to herself gently picking up a quill and writing the notes down on a piece of paper. Christian sighed quietly at the lack of response which made her look up at him.  
"Your angel" she replied simply with a smile walking over to him. Christian shook his head.  
"You're not an angel. At least you don't appear to be" he questioned. At this she laughed musically her teeth glistened in the candle light.  
"Do not judge what first appears, you must look inside what you see" she said philosophically smiling at him. "It seems we need a lesson in that" she chuckled folding her arms. Christian nodded slowly still not understanding what his purpose was; he began to walk around the lair until he met a red curtain. Christian turned back to the woman who still watched him carefully. He pulled on the curtain and revealed a mannequin. Christian backed away from the mannequin when he realised its likeness to him, except it wore a black smart suit. The woman stepped forward she looked worried to Christians reaction. Christian gulped as he looked at the mannequin next to his. On this mannequin there was a beautiful white laced dress with a long train. Christian grew dizzy and began to breathe heavily with panic and confusion he backed away from the sight and fainted. Seeing this she caught him in the air and smiled softly at him. She carried him over to a large bed in the shape of a swan with exotic red pillows and bedding made out of the finest silk and placed him softly onto it. She stood away from the bed and watched Christian and how he slept peacefully. She turned away from him and made her way over to the organ and continued to compose music. After a while she turned back in the direction of the bed and passed a covered mirror. Seeing the covered mirror she pulled off the curtain and stared at her reflection her face was cold when she stared at herself. She then knelt beside the mirror and opened a trunk and ever so carefully lifted out a scarlet red dress and held it up against herself and sighed sadly. She then tuned in Christians direction and half smiled and continued to try on the dress. When she has finished lacing up the corset she stood in the mirror and began to grow confidence in her costume. She then slowly reached for her mask and pulled it from her face staring at her complete self in the mirror; tear welled in her eyes as she stared at herself, she put her mask back on and fell to her knees.

Christian began to stir and he turned over and was met by the gaze of a monkey holding cymbals which played slowly. Christian recognised the music it played but he was distracted by someone crying. He slowly sat up and looked around the lair still amazed at what he saw.  
"I remember there was mist ... swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ... There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a woman ..." he said quietly to himself climbing out of the bed and slowly walking towards the crying woman on her knees.  
"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" Christian wondered to himself silently reaching out to the woman's mask.


End file.
